


love, seongwu.

by childofhades



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, HEHEHEHHE, Love Rosie AU, M/M, Past - Ha Sungwoon/Ong Seongwu, Past - Hwang Minhyun/Ong Seongwu, Past - Kang Dongho/Ong Seongwu, Past - Kim Jonghyun/Ong Seongwu, Past - Kim jaehwan/Ong Seongwu, Past - Park Jihoon/Ong Seongwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhades/pseuds/childofhades
Summary: To all the boys Seongwu has kissed before (and the only one whom he wants to keep kissing)





	love, seongwu.

**Author's Note:**

> drabble lmao
> 
> happy birthday, my love!
> 
> [super disclaimer : this is just a part of my love rosie au! ongniel]

To all the boys Seongwu has kissed before (and the only one whom he wants to keep kissing).

 

 

 

**The Boy from kindergarten**

_Jonghyun_

We were classmates back in kindergarten. Everyone respected you even back then including me. Believe it or not, you were my first crush too. You were my crush even before I learned what was crush was. I don’t think I ever told you but thank you for protecting me from those bullies.

You’ve always been nice to everyone. So nice that you kissed me to stop me from crying. I didn’t regret it though.

 

 

 

**The High School Bestfriend**

_Jaehwan_

Dude, you still owe me for that kiss. I still can’t believe you made me kiss you just for a week of lunch.  No offense bro but I didn’t think you in that way (I know you didn’t as well). I’m happy for you because of that kiss Sewoon gained the courage to ask you out properly and you guys are still together after twelve years.

 

 

 

 

**The Hot stranger from that club**

_Dongho_

I wish I could remember the circumstance and how it happened but I was too drunk to remember. You were a good kisser though.

****

 

 

 

**The Unattainable High School Senior**

_Sungwoon_

You kissed me because I remind you of your ex. I kissed you because I was trying to get you like me. We never worked out though, I know that you were thinking of him while kissing me. I hope you’re happy now, hyung.

 

 

 

 

 

**The First boyfriend**

_Minhyun_

You loved me and in a way, I know that I did too. There was a time that I thought of growing old with you. It wasn’t that bad. I know that I was your first love. Thank you for being there for me

But we grew apart.

I’m happy you’ve found your home now, Minhyun. We might have never worked out but I will treasure the kisses we shared.

 

 

 

**The College Junior**

_Jihoon_

I kissed you because I missed kissing someone. You confessed that you liked me and I was lonely so I said yes. You deserved so much better, Jihoon-ah. I’m sorry I couldn’t be that person for you.

 

 

 

**The sister’s boyfriend**

_Jisung_

I’m sorry.

 

**The asshole**

_Eunwoo_

I was crushing on you for a year before you finally took notice of me. You kissed me in front of your old lover to make her jealous.

I was happy and hurt at the same time.

 

Ps. you’re a bad kisser.

 

 

 

Seongwu has kissed a lot of boys before; different boys in different circumstances. Each one has a story of why and how it happened. He might not have remembered every name of those people whom he shared a kiss in the past but he knew that he doesn’t regret any of them.

Each kiss made Seongwu feel something.

Each kiss is special to Seongwu in any way.

Then there’s Daniel.

Daniel has always been part of Seongwu’s life. He was there when Seongwu received his first kiss from Jonghyun, when he first received a love letter, when he was in need of condoms. Daniel has always been the constant person in Seongwu’s life.

**The Everything in Seongwu’s life**

_Kang Daniel_

Dear Daniel,

I’m pretty sure you will laugh when you read this letter. I’m not even sure why I’m writing this but I will give this to you nonetheless. I can’t believe that the boy from years ago will grow up to one fine young man that you are today. You are simply amazing.

Years ago, I made the decision of letting you go and I’m glad, I did.

You were a dreamer, Daniel and you belong to stage. With or without me.

Daniel, you deserve someone who loves you with every single beat of his heart. You deserve someone who will prioritize you over his own happiness. Someone who will make you happy every second, every minute, and every moment you will spend with them.

I’m sorry it took me long enough to believe I could be that person to you.

 

Daniel, our first kiss was when you were ready to chase your dreams in the airport. I kissed you because I know that If I didn’t I wouldn’t get the chance again.

I was right though.

(I didn’t until years after.)

 

I should have never let your lips leave mine on that day. I should have never pulled away. I should have never wasted all those years without you.

We wasted too many years missing each other, Daniel.

We once stood beside each other in front of the altar but I was too coward to say something. Tomorrow, we will again. But not as the groom and the best man.

We are finally getting married, Daniel.

I’m finally marrying my best friend.

 

I promise to make you happy forever.

I love you.

 

 

 

 

**Love,**

**Seongwu.**

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda a part of the love rosie au im writing lmao 
> 
> pls yell at me at my twt [ ongnielunit](https://twitter.com/ongnielunit) or cc [ongissacat](https://curiouscat.me/ongissacat)


End file.
